


Wish

by angellteeth



Series: Platovember [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hehehe, Missing Scene, and dipper is alone for three days of that, idk if my calculations r right but im gonna say weirdmageddon lasts a week, idk whats up with the description wjdbhwgd, ig u could call it that, so :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Dipper wasn't ever really the type to wish. He wanted but he did wish, he tried to accomplish. He planned. He worked. But he never wished. Until the end of the world.
Series: Platovember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wish

Dipper sat in the alley behind a dumpster, listening to the eye bats fly off, thankfully without seeing him.

It had been going on like this for days. Two? Maybe three? He didn't know. He hadn't been keeping track.

All he did was _hide_ and _search_.

He couldn't _fight_

Great Uncle Ford had turned to gold right in front of him. He very well could be dead. Dipper very well could have watched Bill kill his great uncle and not have been able to do _anything._

It made him nauseous just to think about it.

There was nothing he could do against Bill, he was weak and he was useless and his only weapon was those journals.

So all that left was hide and search.

Search for Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, anybody he knew at all, and above all else... Mabel.

No food no water barely any rest, just searching.

If he didn't find them... He didn't want to think about if he didn't find them.

If they were turned to stone, crushed, eaten, slaughtered without reason. He didn't want to think about it.

If he thought about any of this too hard, he might break down.

Wasn't it all his fault, after all?

If he hadn't accepted that apprenticeship, Mabel wouldn't have gotten upset, he wouldn't have said the wrong thing, she wouldn't have run off, grab the wrong bag, break open the rift by mistake.

If he had just been _smart_ about it, everything would have been _fine._

He wished he'd never said yes.

He almost wished he'd never gotten close enough to Great Uncle Ford to get the offer.

Almost wished he'd never found the journal at all.

Almost, but not really.

Knowing The Author was what he'd wanted all summer, after all.

And those journals made it the best summer of his life, up until now.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, taking his first break of the day. And feeling guilty for it. He'd been feeling guilty every second since the sky split apart.

He wasn't getting used to it.

He swallowed hard, willing himself not to cry. The noise would attract god knows what in his direction, and worse it be wasting time. He needed to get up, keeping hiding and searching.

It was all he was good for in the apocalypse.

Sitting there, feeling cemented to the floor, he wished he was strong enough.

He wished he was strong enough to push past all his fear and all his weakness and all his guilt and get up.

He wished he was able to fight the things that had come in from the Nightmare Dimension.

He wished had the journals, or anything at all he could use to defend himself.

Loud flapping went right past his hiding place, eye bats always on the hunt for anyone left in town. He hunched further into himself, pulling himself into a tight ball, while the eye bats flew away.

And he stayed like that for several more minutes, wishing and wishing and wishing that he'd done something different.

He finally stood up, wishing for thing above all else, like a prayer to any god that might be kind enough to listen.

To find his family alive.


End file.
